Brothers
by AvenirUSMC
Summary: What happens when a mission doesn't go quite as planned? Well, let's just say it involves two brothers trapped in a large jungle, surrounded by Federation Soldiers as they fight to keep each other alive. My first fanfic. (COD: Ghost) Warning: This fanfic has turned into a SLASH (BOYXBOY) I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Marine Corps Sergeant Monica Plank killed on sunday.
1. Lost

Hello :) Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm pretty excited. This story is nowhere NEAR completed, so plz don't freak out. Also, for these first few chapters, it will be a totally normal fanfic. But BE WARNED: It may, I repeat MAY turn a little yaoi-ish (If you have no idea what that is, then google it ^_^ )

So this fanfic takes place after the Ghosts captured Rorke and were keeping him captive in the plane. This story generally the same as the game, but I made sure to make it more 'brotherly' between Hesh and Logan and added quite a few differant parts. Enjoy :3

* * *

"Back! Get back!" Screamed Elias, as the large plane came into view, emerging from the hazy clouds that enveloped their own craft. Logan's eyes lulled at the sight, as it became seemingly obvious about what was to happen. It was clear the large machine belonged to the else would come to the rescue of the scumbag Gabriel Rorke? The same man who was responsible for the death of thousands, if notmillions. The same man who killed Ajax. The same man he hated with every ounce of his being.

There were no words that could describe the way Logan felt about Rorke. He had tried to kill them multiple times, but failed. Maybethe Ghosts were too good for Rorke... or maybe Rorke was just testing their will power. But still, Logan couldn't help but think how about howsmart the man was. Okay, maybe not smart. He was just cunning as hell.

The feds latched on to the Ghost's plane as a malicious smile formed across Rorke's bloody lips. Logan pulled out his .9mm pistol,shooting at the plane... which you can probably guess, didn't go as planned.

"Logan!" Screamed Hesh, Logan's older brother. Logan turned around, mouth open in awe at the huge gaping hole in the back of their ownplane. The wind whipped his blonde hair in front of his eyes, blinding the corners of his view. Hesh was supporting all of his weight on a thin nylon wire, the only thing keeping him from being sucked out of the plane along with the rest of the team. The plane jerked harshly, sending Logan flying downwards. Hesh reacted quickly, tightly grabbing hold of Logan's wrist, refusing to let go. But feet away, Rorke came into view, standing tauntingly above the two brothers as they hung on for dear life. With that same smile on his face, Rorke spoke.

"If you two make it out of this, why don't you give us a call? There's always room for a couple more!" Federation soldiers emerged besideRorke, looping his arm over their shoulder, hoisting him up into the safety of their plane. After looking down at a frightened Logan, Hesh'ssweaty hand slipped from the rope, sending him and his brother flying out into open sky. They free-flew hundreds of feet, constantly slamminginto debris on their way down.

"Logan, deploy... your... chute!" Yelled hesh, battered by large chunks of metal. Logan obeyed, pulling on the string, releasing the parachute from its bag. He continued his decent, watching patiently as a dense forest came intro view below him. Hesh soon disappeared from view, as the forest neared.

Before he knew it, Logan was being scrapped and stabbed by the branches of the trees. He blocked the onset of sticks, placing hisarms over his face until he felt a jerk, and realised the chute was snagged in the trees. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, catching his breath. He closed his eyes, feeling every muscle in his body ache with pain. With his eyes still closed, he reached for his daggerand sliced the ropes attaching the chute to his harness. He fell another ten feet until he reached the forest floor, slamming into the groundcloaked in foliage. Pausing once more, Logan planted softly, unsure of what to do next. Scrapes and cuts covered his body, and his hands were raw and bloody. A peticularly bad scratch traced down the side of his cheek, seeping blood. But Logan wouldn't let a couple of minor wounds deter him. He crawled blindly onward, until he felt the comfortingly soft crackle of his communicator. He heard the breathless voice ofhis father pour out from the radio, which miraculously survived the plummet down.

"Okay... *cough cough* sitrep. Where is everyone?" It took a few seconds until a reply came.

"Its Merrick. I'm with Keegan." Sighed merrick in a tired tone.

"Okay... Hesh? Logan?" Continued Elias. Another pause came from the dispersed group.

"Uh... it's me Hesh." Came another weak, exhausted voice."I saw Logan get snatched on some trees a few hundred yards away." He sighed.

"Okay. Logan, if you can hear me, try and find the plane wreakage. I'm just up the hill. Same for all of you." Elias stated. Merrick, Keegan, andHesh all confirmed. But again, the expected silence from Logan. Hesh felt his chest tighten in fear...they could only pray Logan was still okay.

Logan continued crouching through the seemingly endless brush, feeling the thorns of nearby plants tear across his flesh in neat, red streaks. He could hear the others chattering away on the radio, but his head hurt too bad to listen. The only thing that crossed his mind was if any of the others were injured, but were just too damned stubborn to say anything. Hesh... was he okay? Suddenly, Logan heard an alarming sound. To his right, about 10 feet away, he heard a man with a mexican accent speak softly. Logan immidiantly went prone and dashed into a nearby patch of leafy grass. Gripping tightly onto his combat knife, he eagerly awaited the approach of the Fed soldier.

Once he was in reaching distance, Logan sprang out of his hiding place and quickly found his way behind the man. Without much ofa movement, Logan placed his hand over the Fed's mouth and shoved the knife into his shoulder, generally in the area of the heart. Crimson blood splattered onto Logan's clothes and face. The Fed struggled desperatly, screaming into Logan's hand. He died quickly, and Logan reacted by placing the corpse into a covered bush. He waited a few more seconds to see if anyone else was coming before he continued his decent deeper into the forest.

As he was crouching, a flash of metal on the ground caught his eye. Curiously, he approached the 'thing', picking it up gently off the ground. He dusted it off with his thumb, instantly recognising the object: A dogtag. He squinted, trying to make out the tiny enscripted letters.

The name read David "Hesh" Walker, age 27.

When he saw that name, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Logan peered up into the trees above, and saw that Hesh's parachute had also gotten caught in the trees. He switched his attention back to the muddy ground, and saw the shape of footprints embedded into the mud. He followed the prints for some time, hoping that they would lead him to his brother. After what felt like hours, Logan began to loose track of how far he had gone. The voices on the communicator talked calmly, but he just couldn't register what any of it was saying. He just walked. And walked. The sun soon disappeared over the horizon, leaving an orange glow in it's wake.

So far, Logan had killed about 12 people, simply by stealthily stabbing them in the chest or back. What resulted was Logan's raw hands covered in dirt and dried blood, and blistered from constant contact with his dagger. He looked up and saw his 13th target peering around cautiously, gun in hand. Logan wiped the blood from a cut just above his eyebrow, that he obtained from getting smacked in the face with a random tree branch. He gripped the dagger as soon as he was three feet from the target.

He hung it in front of him, preparing to strike. He slammed it down, but was suprised when the man jerked around impossibly fast and grabbed hold of Logan's wrist and slammed him painfully into a nearby tree. The man held Logan's head he side using his arm, exposing his neck. Logan felt the cold metal press against the soft flesh of his throat. He panicked, and thrashed around, but the man was too large and too strong. He had his knee pressed against Logan's abdomen preventing him from kicking. Logan felt the man tense his arm, ready to slice his throat. But the man froze, staring at Logan's chest.

Hesh's POV:

I had the young-looking kid pinned up against the tree, poised for the kill. He thought he was being smart trying to kill me from behind, but Dad had taught us how to sense if someone was following us. I used my knee to stop him from escaping, and was suprised that he hadn't called out for help. I lined up my dagger against his neck, but seconds before I was about to end his life, my eyes just happened to wander down to the young man's chest, and froze when I saw my own name on his dogtag. I stared at it, confused. I looked at my own chest and noticed that mine was missing. It must have fallen off when I removed my harness after getting caught in the trees. But why would someone just put on my dogtag after finding it on a muddy forest floor?

That's when I realised who this kid was. This kid who I was about to kill. This kid was my brother. This kid...Logan. I looked at his face, although he refused to look at mine. His blonde hair was muddy and coated in blood, perhaps the reason I hadn't recognised him. I felt weak, the dagger dropped out of my shaking hand, and I released my death grip on his bruised and beaten face. He froze, obviously confused. But still he looked away, scared, as if this were all a con... as if I were going to punch him senseless.

Thats when I pulled him into a hug, and buried my face into my brother's shoulder. It was a sweet hug, but I made sure he wouldn't just run off. I placed my hands firmly on his back, pulling ourselves closer together... I guess I just needed the contact. Logan was the closest thing I ever had to home.

Although ever since mom died, he never speaks a word. When he was a child, he would talk non stop. Honestly, he would annoy the hell out of me. But the day mom died... he changed. One of the last things she said to him was "Logan, you need to learn when to stop talking!" I know she didn't mean for this to happen. I haven't heard his voice in 15 years. But if I'm lucky, I can hear him mumble softly in his sleep. He smelled of blood and sweat. He smelled like Logan. I pressed my face against his, as my eyes welled up with hot tears. I was so scared... My baby brother...I tried to speak, but the only thing that escaped my lips was a pathetic-sounding

"Logan...Sorry..." I felt tears of both joy and horror escape down my cheeks. It almost happened. I had almost killed my own brother...

Logans POV:

I was being hugged... just a few seconds ago, this man was trying to kill me... but now he just hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. Honestly, I had no idea what to do. But the man whispered my name. So softly and so tenderly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. It hit me right away that I was looking into Hesh's green eyes. My mouth fell open. I wanted to speak. But as usual, I just couldn't form the right words. He was crying, eyes filled with fear, happiness, and sorrow. I placed my hand on his cheek, and continued to stare sadly at him. He smiled warmly and finally spoke.

"Logan... oh my God. I thought you were hurt. I'm so sorry." He sighed. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him once more into a quick hug. We released each other and he immediately began inspecting me, looking for wounds.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned. I shook my head no. Again, those annoying crackled, broken voiced spoke from the com. No, Hesh's. Not mine.

"Hesh, what's going on?" Asked merricks voice.

"Good news, Merrick. I found Logan." Stated hesh.

"Okay, Keegan a... we...co.. find..you" The com lost transmission, and soon the signals broke.

"Shit." Hissed hesh. I looked at as he concentrated, thinking for a way out of this mess.

"Okay, let's just keep walking." He sighed softly. So I obeyed, following behind home as we walked through the seemingly endless forest. It was getting harder to walk, because my feet had become impossibly sore and bloody. Every couple of yards, I would trip on a rock or something and slam into my brother, who shot me an annoyed look each time. Soon the light from the sun was completely gone and we were soon left in a developing blanket of darkness.

Suddenly, we heard shuffling to our left, and jumped In surprise as three federation soldiers pointed their guns at us. Hesh and I responded by drawing our own weapons. We stared, but said nothing as we eyed each other suspiciously. No one dared to move, as every gun had a finger placed on it's trigger. Hesh and I have been outnumbered before 4 to 1. So taking theese guys out would be not problem. But Dad had told us that it's best for the enemy to have the first word.

"Don't move!" One of them yelled in broken English.

"Move!" Screamed hesh. And so I did. I shot quickly at the soldiers closest to me, immediately bringing him down. Hesh shot the other, and soon we were left with one. He raised his hands above his head in surrender. Hesh aimed the gun at the Feds head, prepared to shoot. But the soldier quickly placed his hand on the muzzle of the gun, thrusting it into Hesh's head with a force I didn't know someone could have. The blow instantly rendered Hesh unconscious and his limp body fell to the muddy ground. I panicked and aimed the gun at the Fed, pressing the trigger so many times that The feds body was torn to shreds into a mangled heap of bloody flesh.

I crawled over to Hesh, who had a gaping wound on the front of his forehead. I grabbed underneath Hesh's arm and tried pulling him to his feet, but I collapsed under his weight. So I had no choice but to carry him bridal style. I wandered hopelessly for about and hour before I saw a small cave which seemed to perfectly fit two men. I gently played hesh down on the hard, rocky cave floor.

It was getting cold very quickly, so I pulled a thin blanket from my emergency equipment bag strapped to my back. It had holes in it and smelled, but it would have to do. I sat down beside hesh, and covered the both of us with the blanket. I snuggled up warmly beside him, and tried to fall asleep. I listened to the soft sound of Hesh's heartbeat and the buzzing of insects. The air was musty and humid, and I found it hard to breathe. The moon was out, but was nothing but a thin sliver. Eventually though, I fell asleep. But I remember thinking to myself if we were actually going to make it out of this one alive...


	2. Trapped

Thanks so much for the kind reviews on the first chapter... which someone pointed out that I need to rename it XD.

So this chapter probably wont have as much action, but please bear with me. Again this is my first fanfiction. But I DO need to know if you guys want to turn this into a Bro-mance or full-out yaoi.

Please review! I will give you a cookie!

Avenir: Sooooo what'd ya think?

Logan: *Shrugs.*

Hesh: Meh... it was okay I guess.

Avenir: Okay?! It was OKAY?! I worked on that chapter for a WEEK! Whelp, guess who's gonna pay in the next chapter?

Hesh: Well... Shit...

Avenir: Exactly! Now please enjoy this next chapter ^_^

* * *

Hesh's P.O.V.

I slept suprisingly well, given the fact that I had spent the night pressed into a small space with another fully-grown person. I drowsily woke up to Logan's hand shaking my shoulder tenderly. He looked me in the eyes sympathetically, quickly jerking his head to the side signaling to me that we needed to move. The first thing I noticed was that my muscles were increasingly more sore from sleeping on a rock all night. Secondly, my head ached terribly, and throbbed painfully. The sun was just rising, casting a soft glow on the whole forest. All of a sudden, as I fully stood up, I felt dizzy and stumbled forward, slamming into a large tree before regaining my footing once more. My brother looked at me cautiously, making sure I wasn't going to black out. I guess that hit to my head had done more damage than I had previously contemplated.

"I'm fine. We just have to find the rest of the group." I sighed, seeing the displeased look on Logan's face, which I abruptly ignored. We walked timidly, scanning the trees and grass that surrounded us. I had become relativly familiar with the lanscape, given the fact that we were unknowingly walking in circles most of yesterday. Besides, the only thing that was in our view were nothing but trees. Just trees.

The coast was clear... For now. Couching in the foliage, Logan and I hid just as Dad had taught us to. His lessons had been practically engraved into our brains. But each and every single lecture and task were being put to the test right now. Dad had always said they would come in handy, although we might not have believed him at the time. They had become a part of us, shaping both of our demeanors. They embedded themselves in our behavior and the way we processed everyday situations and problems. He had taught us practically everything. He taught us well.

Just as expected, our eyes soon perceived a small group of three Feds. We have had several of these encounters in the past couple days. This one won't be any different. It's not hard to take out unsuspecting opponents, even when outnumbered. Dad had taught us that as well. I looked at Logan, motioning for him to take the one on the right. Without much of a movement or even a sound, all three soldiers dropped dead unto the forest floor. What would happen to the bodies next? I had always wondered this. Did they just stay there and decompose? Or would a scavanging animal pick at the remains until there was nothing left? Just a thought I guess.

By noon, we had expertly managed to take down a good dozen or-so men without doing too much damage to ourselves. Keegan, Merrick, and Dad had continued to try and contact Logan and I, but to little sucess. Our radio only recieved messages, but could not broadcast any. The aquired messages were fragmented and mostly incoherant. But we were able to translate a small amout of information. Apperantly, Dad had persuaded himself, Keegan and Merrick to leave us behind. We were now alone. But they would return tomorrow scan the area from above with apache helicopters, and pray to god they'd spot either one of us.

It took me a while to realize it, but we had gone approximently 9 hours without any food or water. I was suprised Logan even had the energy to walk upright. He was much shorter than me and much less muscular, but he was still in obvious need of nourishment. We hunted for a while, listening intently to the sounds of the forest. The soft patter of hidden animals and the soft screeching of birds clouded our ears, and distraced us from finding any big game. We had only managed to snag a few berries from a bush that had been mostly picked clean from other animals. Logan was having a hard time keeping up with me. He had a small limp and multiple scrapes and blisters. His blonde hair was bloody and tangled. I felt guilty that I wasn't able to protect him like I should be. But there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it.

The day went by slowly and hopelessly. We were tired, hungery, thirsty, and weak. But we kept going. Our feet were cloaked in dried mud, and covered only by thin boots. Our hands were raw from contastantly grabbing branches or pushing our way though razor-sharp thorns and bristle. Logan looked at me with sad green eyes, which had the same effect as a punch to the gut... with a sledgehammer. He was cold and weak, and all I could do was watch as the energy drained from his eyes. But at least I could offer a little comfort. I hugged him gently, which slightly startled him, but he accepted it warmly. I felt his body relax in my arms and his face press against my chest. I could feel his heartbeat and gentle breathing as we just stood like thats, hugging in the middle of an unforgiving forest, surrounded by federation soldiers.

"I'm sorry Logan..." I sighed, looking at him apologetically. I leaned my face into his hair, and sighed lightly. But that's when his eyes lit up. I looked at him curiously, before a large smile formed over his lips. He pulled away slightly, tilting his head to the side.

"What is it?" I questioned. He pointed to his ear then pressed his finger agains my lips, signaling for me to be quiet. He grabbed hold of my hand, and motioned for me to follow him. He guided me until I heard it too... running water. Acutal water. We walked for a few minuted, allowing Logan to lead me. That's when I saw it... a lake. A freaking lake. It was small, less than 10 feet in diameter. But it was filled with clear-ish water. Something both of us needed desperatly. I looked at him happily, and took off my shirt, leaving it on the small parimeter of sand. I kneeled down and drank straight from the lake. Logan mimmicked my actions, staying right beside me. We drank the water, as it fell smoothly into our throats. I had to stop Logan from drinking any more, for he would probably just throw it right up again.

I decided to jump into the lake, relishing the coldness it brought to my skin. Logan soon followed suit. I swam slowly and calmly... at least until Logan decided to hide under the water and grab my ankle, pulling me underneath as well. I was suprised, but played along and chased after him. It felt strange, having fun in such a dire situation. But I decided to just let it happen. We splashed water at each other and had a contest to see who could stay underwater longest. I won, of course. We stayed in the water for at least an hour until our hands and feet resembled shriveled-up prunes. Putting our shirts and gear back on, we readied ourselves to begin fighting for our lived once again. But that's when we saw them:

Several guns were pointed at us, hidden within the treeline, poised for the kill. From what I could tell, there were about 7 or 8, two of them being snipers. Logan had appearently saw them at the same time as I. He noticably tensed, and aimed his gun. But there were far too many for us to take alone. But just for the hell of it, i aimed my gun at the man closest to Logan, prepared to fire.

"Don't move or we'll shoot" Shouted a mexican accent. Logan peered at me, obviously terrified. We froze for a moment, before slowly placing our weapons down. As soon as our guns were placed on the forest floor, two men came fully into view, dressed up in the instantly recognizable federation satire.

"Don't move, and put your hands up!" One of them hissed. Disarmed and exposed, Logan and I did as instructed. We raised our hands above our heads as a group of seven federation soldiers surrounded us. Eyeing us suspiciously, they tied up our wrists behind our backs. Logan continued to glance at me, pracically scared to death. I was scared too, but I refused to show it. I kept a strong and uninterested facade on my face. They huddled into a group, whispering in spanish to each other.

"Son fantasmas. Tenemos que matarlos." Whispered a tall, skinny man with a balding head.

"Pero son jóvenes. Ellos podrían ser de utilidad para nosotros." Replied they youngest of the group, who had a large scar running from above his eye to his lip.

"Follow us." Growled the largest man with such a thick accent, I had a hard time realizing what he had said. A gun was pressed to both of our backs, ready to rip us to shreds. We walked quickly, but appearently not quick enough. The man guarding Logan pushed him roughlt with the muzzle of his gun. Logan tripped and stumbled forward, falling onto the Fed in front of him. The Fed reacted by shoving Logan's head into a tree and beating him with the butt of his gun until his blood poured from a gaping wound in his forehead and lip. He opened his eyes painfully, peering at me with such pained eyes that It was like someone had shoved a hot coal down my throat and ripped my stomach out from my body.

"STOP!" I screamed as they continued to beat my brother. "Don't fucking touch him!" I yelped, feeling my voice laced with panic. I struggled against the ropes that tied my wrists, screaming until my lungs felt as if they were going to burst. The Feds stopped immediantly, but then turned towards me. The same man with the thick accent and large build, approached me slowly. He brought his face close to mine. So close that I could smell the tobacco and alcohol in his breath. I could hear his larbored breathing and soft chuckling.

"You do not tell me what to do. I tell YOU what to do." He smirked, and pushed me roughly aside.

"Ahora, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer que los hijos de puta hacen." He talked to the others in spanish, as they erupted in laughter. I looked over at Logan, who was still bleeding. We extanged glances. The look in his eyes terrified me. I couldn't describe it... he just looked broken.

Third person P.O.V.

They walked for a while until they approached a base camp. It was small, and looked to only occupy a few dozen soldiers. There were a few tents and a couple of buildings made of mud and brick. Huge ammo reserves were stacked in a line beside each other, set there to remind Logan and Hesh how badly they were outnumbered. The brothers were thrown into a poorly-constructed brick building that had only a small barred window at the top. The doors were made of steel, and resembled that of a jail. The flooring was nothing but rocks, pasted together by wet mud. The seven Feds had dispersed and were left with only three. But they were the biggest, and were presumably the leaders of the brothers were stared down by the feds, who smoked large cigars that filled the small space with suffocating smoke.

"Are you Ghosts?" One of them stated plainly. Hesh didn't know what to say, so he glanced worriedly at Logan, who shrugged softly. Both of the brothers kept silent, not knowing what to do. They had been taught what to do in a hostile situation, but not like this. They were tied up and trapped in a cage, surrounded by nothing but trees and wild animals.

"Are you Ghosts or not?" He growled, as his temper abrubtly rose. So Hesh genlty whispered a pathetic "Yeah..."

The man smiled, showing off his decayed yellow teeth. "Perfect." He chuckled maliciously. "My name is Roberto Luis. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smirked. Kneeling down beside Logan, he grabbed ahold of his chin, observing the younger man. Logan tried to shake away the man's hand, but his grip was far too relentless. Roberto's hand had his thumb missing and were cloaked in blood, mud, and scratched deep enough to perhaps have nicked an artery.

"Yes, yes. You are too young and healthy to be put to waste." The man said, stroking Logan's face, who flinched at the contact.

"What is your name?" He asked Logan with a smile on his face. But Logan remained quiet, unable to speak. Roberto's eyes instantly darkened and filled with anger.

"I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" He yelled. Logan panicked and closed his eyes, shrugging softly. This enraged Roberto, who harsly smacked Logan's jaw.

Hesh mouth fell agape before yelling "Logan! His name is Logan! He can't speak! He can't speak!" Hesh's voice went from a desperate scream to a whimpery cry.

Roberto's gaze shifted between Logan and Hesh, saying nothing else as he shook his head slowly before leaving the room along with the others.

"Logan... are you okay?" Whispered Hesh as soon as the brothers were alone. Logan shook his head 'yes', but Hesh could tell that impact to the jaw probably hurt like a bitch.

The brothers sat in silence until the Feds returned, but when they did, only Roberto entered the room. He was armed with nothing but a small .99mm pistol. Again, he crouched next to Logan. He pressed the gun roughly into Logan's forehead, leaned next to the younger man's ear and stated clearly:

"Say good-bye to your brother, Logan. You have ten minutes before he's dead."

* * *

Hesh: What?! When you said I was gonna pay, I didn't know you meant this D:

Avenir: Hehehe really big cliff-hanger, huh?

Logan: *Shrugs*

Hesh: I'm going to die? Pleeease don't kill me!

Avenir: We'll see what happens ;D Love you guys and please tell me what you think about going yaoi.

Hesh: Wait... YAOI? What? With... Logan? WTF is wrong with you?

Avenir: ;) Hehehe


	3. Safe yet?

I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appriciate the feedback.

I love all of my readers, **Besonders meine deutschen Leser. Ich liebe dich am meisten!**

Hesh: -_- Your gonna kill me, aren't you?

Avenir: I never said that ^_^.

Hesh: I don't trust you.

Avenir: Good. Because trusting me would probably get you trapped in a jungle surrounded by federation soldiers... oh wait... oops :D

Hesh: I swear I am going to murder you.

Avenir: Not if I tell Roberto Luis to kill you first ;D

Hesh: O.O Meep.

Roberto: Tell me when, because I'm ready. *Loads shotgun*

Logan: *Smiles happily* :3

Hesh: So, you making this Yaoi?

Avenir: YES! Thats reminds me: THIS IS NOW A SLASH! I repeat: This is a slash fanfic. As in BOYXBOY. A.K.A. Logan X Hesh. I know a lot of people are going to hate me for this but, YOLO!

Hesh: ... Shit...

**Warning:This story has gotten out of hand and is now a slash. So if you are homophobic, please don't read because there is going to be some pretty (*spoiler alert*) epic kissing.**

* * *

Logan's P.O.V.

I couldn't move. My body just felt too numb... as if dysphoria had somehow manifested itself into my bones. I couldn't breathe. It felt like my lungs had liquidated, dissolving inside my body into nothing but a black pool of sludge. Fuck, I couldn't even think. I could feel my heart smack against my chest, as if it were a wild beast trying to escape from a cage. My head ached from those words... those 14 abhorrent, heinous words that just repeatedly echoed inside my head. I was going to lose my brother... a part of me. I was going to have to watch as he died in front of my eyes. How would they kill him? Quick and painless? Doubtful. More like long and excruciating. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them take away the only thing more important to me than my own life. No fucking way... but what could I do? Because as of this moment, I am nothing but a frightened child.

I just sat there...staring blankly at the damp, colorless wall, as Roberto left the room with an inadvertent sneer on his face, after slicing the ropes that bound our hands together. For whatever reason, I had no clue. Maybe it was just to show us that even with our hands free, there was nothing we could do to avoid what was to come. Despite the fact that I felt so inadvertently helpless, I had enough sense of mind to crawl over next to my brother. The effort that it took to move those four feet felt as if my limbs had been replaced with lead.

As soon as I was beside him, I just broke down. My thoughts slipped away and I felt torn in half. We had barely survived three days in a forest, living off of an occasional berry or muddy puddle. Just when we thought it was all over, this shit happens. What a fucked-up week. My body shook and I felt hot, salty tears deluge relentlessly down my face. I collapsed into his arms and sobbed. I wanted to stop... I felt so weak and vulnerable at that moment. But Hesh was there to protect me, right? He always is there for me. Always. But will he be there forever? No. I'm impossibly lucky that some stray bullet hasn't ended his life yet. Or mine in fact.

He gingerly caressed my hair, whispering comforting words into my ear, trying to calm me down. But not even his reasurrance could calm me. I felt his heartbeat quicken, knowing that it was perhaps inevitable. Both of us were unarmed and defenseless. How could we stop a dozen fully-equipped Federation soldiers with nothing but our bare hands?

"Logan... shh... please listen to me." He whispered faintly. I looked at him with meager eyes, signalling him to continue.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to me or you. We'll find a way through this, okay?" He sighed doefully. I smiled sadly, although I wasn't satisfied with his response. I mouthed the word 'Okay...' as he wiped the tears from my face. Tangeling his hands in my hair, he brought me up to his chest and hugged me deeply.

The minutes that went by felt like hours. But that was fine with me. I wanted to spend every moment with him that I could. The only thing that could be heard in that tiny little cell was my breathing and the soft trickle of water from a leak in the roof. Hesh remained quiet, knowing that would be best for now. The whole ten minutes were spent with me, wrapped up tightly in my brother's arms, as I cried softly, scared that I was going to lose him... No, I wasn't scared. I was terrified. More than terrified. I was deathly afraid. I would give anything for my brother, but I've learned the Federations don't barter with someone unless something big is at stake. And in their opinion, a couple of young brothers wasn't exactly on their list of things 'important' to the war. I don't think they knew exactly who they were dealing with though, which might turn out helpful in the long-run. We are Ghosts. And more importantly, we are the sons of Elias Walker... we are brothers.

Once the metal door creeked open and I heard the soft patter of footsteps, I felt my heart drop from my chest. I clutched Hesh's muddy shirt tightly, refusing to let him go. I felt the Feds grab me roughly by the shoulders, pulling me away. But I freaked out and began to struggle in the hands of my captors. But they were far too strong for me, and I was forced to release Hesh.

"It's okay. Please Logan. Please believe me that it's okay." He sighed consolingly. I shook my head, watching as they forced Hesh down on his knees. Pulling out a gun, Roberto appeared next to Hesh, placing the gun against his temple.

Roberto smiled mockingly, and with an acidic tone spoke the words "Well, that's too bad. Don't worry Hesh, we'll take good care of him."

I couldn't take it. The rage and hatred boiled up inside me, burning my organs. I could feel my stomache heave in disgust and my heart race. My fists clenched into fists and my eyes narrowed. I felt so much animosity and malignity for this man, that I felt as if I were going to pass out. As he placed his finger on the trigger, I did something unexplainable. Something I haven't done in almost 15 years. I screamed at the top of my lungs:

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! IF YOU HURT HIM, MY FATHER AND I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!" I exasperated. Everyone froze and stared at me with startled expressions. The look on Hesh's face was that of both delight and horror.

I broke away from the two captors that held me from reaching my brother, as they made no effort to stop me. Hesh stood up just as I crashed into him, squeezing him tightly. The impact knocked the wind out of both of us, but I really didn't care. Hesh didn't say a word, only accepting the hug and burying his face in my tousled, messy hair. He whispered something inaudibly, so I parted from him to see what he said. He didn't repeat himself, only staring at me with amazement and suprise. The men surrounding us did the same, making no effort to stop or contain me.

Without much of a second thought, I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips. Yes... I kissed my brother. I don't know why, but I did. I kissed him sweetly, and was suprised when he didn't pull away or scourn me for doing something so ignorant and stupid. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of my neck and bent down to kiss me deeper. His lips were chapped and rough, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was him. I was confused as to why I actually did kiss kim, but I did. And I regretted nothing. I felt him smile against my mouth, and he whispered a delicate 'I love you.' I was pleseantly suprised, and placed my hands on his back. He responded by once more tangeling his hands in my hair. The kiss was made difficult given the height difference between the two of us, but it didn't deter him or I in the least. I felt his heart race, and I'm pretty damn sure mine did too.

But after a few amazing seconds, I was forcefully pulled away, whimpering in protest. Roberto slammed me painfully against the hard walls, and I flinched as he lowered his face to mine until we stared eye-to-eye.

"Oh, I'm scared now." He mocked. "You think your Daddy will come and save you? Well, good luck with that. Now who exactly is your Daddy, If I do so ask?"

With a delightful smirk on my face, I answered slyly. "Elias. Elias Walker." I felt a sense of pride surge through my body when I had said his name. I felt even better when I saw his expression drop, and his face turn pale. He released his grip on me, and I sunk to the ground. He slowly turned around and fearfully eyes some of the other Feds laced around the room. He said something in Spanish, with fear evident in his eyes. Hesh took this oppertunity and crawled over next to me, placing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me close.

"Okay..." Sighed Roberto, lacking the luster in his voice from before. "Come with me. I think we can make a deal."

Hesh turned his head and looked at me, with a triumphant smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed me once more, genle and tenderly. He caressed my face, and whispered sweetly into my ear:

"I think we're both getting out of this, Logan."

* * *

Hesh: I fucking hate you -_-

Avenir: Admidt it ;D You liked it.

Hesh: Maaayybe.

Logan: I can speak now?! OMG Avenir, I love you!

Hesh: :'( What about me?

Logan: Fiiiine. Love you too ^_^

Hesh: YAYYY!

Avenir: Thanks for reading, and I'm no where near done writing this story. It's gonna get better, I promise *W*

Hesh: ... O.o

Logan: As long as I can keep talking, I'm fine :3

Hesh: *puts duck tape over Logan's mouth*

Logan: Mmmphhh. Mmm. Mmmhhhh!


	4. Found

Okay ^_^ Sorry that took so long. I've been kinda...laaazzyyyy.

Hesh: Didn't bother me. I could use a break anyways.

Logan: :3 Not me. I like ACTION.

Hesh: *whispering under breath* I'll show you action.

Logan: O.O WAT

Hesh: Nooothing ;D

Avenir: Omg YAOI TIME!

Hesh: Wait... now? D:

Avenir: *sigh* Why would I tell you?

Hesh: ...Cuz you love me.

Avenir: True. But I also love Logan. Therefore I shall not tell you.

Hesh: -_- That makes no sense at all.

Logan: *W* Hehehe

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COD: GHOSTS... *yet* ;D

* * *

Logan's POV:

It's been two months since we left that rapaciously unrelenting jungle. Two months since I've had a decent meal. Two months that I've spent in the penetrating coldness and in complete solitary...Two months since I've seen Hesh... I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's even alive. Fuck, I don't even know where I am.

I've had hardly any kind of sustained interaction with another living being. (Not counting the occasional spider that crawls across the floor). No one's said anything to me, only to keep my mouth shut, which in not necessarily a hard thing for me to do. The only thing I do know conclusivly is that there's no way out of this. I'm being held captive in some sort of high-tech federation prison. Possibly without my brother. Totally alone.

My 'home' at the present moment is nothing but a cramped cell, only about 10 feet across. The harsh smell of chemicals along with the musty pungency of the air burns my nose and throat, causing me to cough uncontrollably.

It's all an undistinguished white. Everything in this damn room is white. The steel walls, the steel floors, and even the steel 'mattresses' are white. Hell, even my clothes are a blinding white color... I hate the color white.

I haven't slept in a few days. Rampant thoughts of my brother run through my head. And the discomfort of the bed leaves my body aching. The exhaustion is starting to take it's toll. I can hardly stand, and my head throbs constantly. It all merges together into one dull, treacherous pain. I've lost my concept of time. Everything just goes by so slowly.

I was sitting contently on the edge of the bed when a large cluster of 12 or so fully-armed Feds soldiers opened up the door separating me from my freedom. Of course I wanted to run out that door. But if I tried, my body would be mutilated by bullets before I took my first step. They walked in silently, roughly grabbing my hair and placing a heavy pair of (white) handcuffs on my wrists. I didn't look up at the men. I didn't want to see the pleased smirks on their faces as they treated me as a slave. But I am. I am their slave.

They guided me down a long maze of hallways and rooms, glaring suspiciously at me with their spiteful eyes. I kept my eyes pinned on the ground until they forcefully pushed me into a huge complex, filled to the brim with computers and soldiers. The walls are silver, much to my relief. The lights gave off a suprisingly dim glow, but with the numerous amount of glowing computer screens, you could hardly tell. But the most intimdating thing about this place was the sheer volume of soldiers. I'm guessing my odds are around 1 to 250. One Ghost, 250 Feds.

They all turned to stare at me as I painfully walked down the stairs. My legs ached and my feet felt helplessly anchored to the tile flooring. Once at the bottom, standing in from of me menacingly, I met Roberto Luis, who smirked heinously at me.

"Why hello, my dear Logan. Enjoying the visit?" He chuckled dryly, his eyes full of spite. I didn't respond, only meeting his gaze with an equally obscene hatred.

"What's the matter? You seem kinda tense." He hissed slyly. Again, I only stared. I couldn't speak. I knew too well my voice would come out shattered and broken. The voice of a terrified child.

"Ah yes. You must be woundering about your brother... Let's just say he wasn't as blissfully cooperative as you. He recieved SPECIAL treatment." He laughed, revealing his decayed and yellow teeth. It took me a second to register his spanish accent. But as soon I did, my fearless facade fell apart as my face filled with an expression of horror.

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't form any words. My throat felt too raw and dry. My head spun, and my heart skipped a few beats.

He instantly noticed the look of revolting anguish in my eyes and laughed surfeitingly once more.

"Okay." He sighed. "Bring the other."

You can probably imagine my surprise when he expeditiously removed the suffocating handcuffs binding my wrists together. Well, then again he probably knew that I wouldn't try to escape.

Thats when even more guards entered the room. In their grips was my brother. He didn't look up, just as I had done. They broke him too... He was bruised and bloody. His eye was black and his lip was split and bleeding. His hands were free, but had the blistered imprints of recent restraints. He looked substantially thinner and cuts traced his arms and neck. There were obvious burn marks littering his body.

The sight of him felt like a stab in the gut. I almost doubled over, if it wasn't for the nearby Feds. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to fall. I turned to face Roberto. The smile on his face was disgusting. The damn bastard was taking pleasure from my brothers pain.

I felt the frantic urge to punch Roberto...So I did. I raised my fist and slammed it into his jaw as hard as I possibly could. The wave of energy from the blow traveled up my wrist and to my shoulder, which dislocated immediantly. Roberto's face snapped backwards, and the look of pure pain filled his eyes. I felt the impact of the butt of a gun smack painfully into the back of my head. Before I knew it, two federation soldiers pinned my to the ground and repeatedly punched my body. Their fists connected with such force that I was surprised they hadn't broken a rib or crushed my lungs.

I tasted blood as my vision darkened. The pain was excrutiatingly tormenting. It felt as if my bones were shattering and piercing my other organs.

A bullet screamed through the air, slamming itself into the skulls of the soldiers on top of me. Blood seeped onto my once white clothes, as pain traced my body. What the fuck? When I looked up, Roberto was holding a small pistol with a displeased look on his face and a bruised jaw.

"Sorry boys, but I need him alive." He sighed, bending down to the dead Fed's. He held his hand out to me, but I didn't accept and stood up unassisted as Roberto simply rolled his eyes.

That's when I felt a large object press itself into my back.

I turned around, and froze when I saw my brother staring back at me with his green eyes, filled with concern. Without saying a word, he pressed his body against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face into his chest, and felt the blood seeping down my face. I was warm for the first time in what felt like forever. I felt him entangle his bloody hands in my hair, gently caressing my entire body. Everything just stopped as I was reunited with my brother.

"Hey baby brother." He whimpered with a loving smile on his face. I looked up at him, and watched as he lowered his head to kiss me gently on my forehead.

"Okay, that's enough!" Growled Roberto, grabbing my shoulder, pulling me away.

"Follow me. Time for buisness." He demanded. So the two of us obeyed. I intertwined my hand with his as he smiled warmly. We followed Roberto, hand-in-hand until we reached a huge projector screen located in the very back of the communications room.

My jaw dropped when I instantly acknowledged what was on the screen. Plastered on the surface were the impatient faces of Merrick, Kick, Keegan and... Dad.

"You promised me my boys a month ago, Luis!" Hissed my father taking little interest into the fact that I was holding hands with Hesh.

"Ah yes. But we ran into some... altercations." He mumbled, his eyes glancing back at Hesh.

Keegan's eyes darkened as a scowl formed across his lips. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Roberto sighed annoyedly as he placed a rough hand on my brother's shoulder. "I mean that this one here wouldn't... collaborate with us."

That's when dad and the others absorbed Hesh's and I's condition. Their faces formed absolute horror and revulsion as Keegan left, seething with pure hatred.

"We had a fucking deal, you motherfucking bastard!" Screamed dad, the malevolence quite obvious in his eyes.

That's when I finally spoke. "Wait... what 'deal'?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of my voice. That's when I remembered I haven't spoke in front of dad in years.

"Logan... my son..." He mumbled, astonished.

"Dad. What. Deal?" I repeated.

"We told Mr. Luis that we would trade you two for a group of 10 Feds we seized from a raid a few years back." His eyes lowered as he spoke, looking somewhat ashamed.

Now it was Hesh's turn to get angry. "Dad! We do not negotiate with terrorists! That's part of the fucking code!" He growled, as his grip on my hand tightened.

"I know boys. But when it comes to you too, we have to break the rules from time to time. I'm sorry. It's a done deal." Dad sighed, as Hesh's face drained of color.

"...When is it taking place?" Sighed my brother, shaking his head slowly.

"Tomorrow. Supposedly" He answered.

Roberto once again appeared beside Hesh and I as he slapped restraints back onto our wrists, forcing us apart.

He turned off the screen, and motioned to the guards. He bent down until he was staring me directly in the eyes.

"We leave. Now."

* * *

Hesh: Ugh. Took ya long enough.

Avenir: D: I know this chapter took me forever.

Hesh: Yeah -_- I realized that.

Logan: *applies lipstick* I'm reeeaaaadyyyyyy.

Hesh: WTF?! *dies*

Logan: Well shit...

Avenir: Well, you could use CPR. Better yet, use mouth-to-mouth.

Logan: Kay :3 *kisses Hesh*

Hesh: *screams, running away* Where's the listerine, Dammit?!

Avenir: Lol XD Thanks for reading this chapter! Reviews are much appriciated. (Remember, cookies for all!)


	5. Impossible

Time for chapter 5 ^_^ Warning: Prepare yourself for extreme sadness.

Hesh: O.O Ummm...Huh?

Avenir: You heard what I said, Heshy-poo.

Hesh: WTF DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Avenir: Would you rather have me call you Heshard? Or how about Heshy-weshy?

Hesh: -_- No. Call me Hesh. Just. Hesh.

Avenir: Okay, my little fleshy-fresh-Hesh.

Hesh: Imma kill you.

Avenir: *W* Okay, try it.

Hesh: *pokes Avenir with stick* Back! Get back evil person! Away with thee!

Avenir: *hisses*

Logan: Okay :3 Time for an intermission! Back to the story!

* * *

Hesh's POV:

I was in no way content with this 'deal' acceded on by our enemies, and I made sure everyone was fully aware of that. But no matter how much I loathed the whole idea, I decided to go along with it for Logan. I wanted to shelter him... keep him safe. I've already failed him so many times before when he needed me, but not this time. I refuse to let him down. And this trade was the only way to ensure that he would be able to get home safely. I hope.

Apparently, the Feds had decided to make the prisoner exchange with the Ghosts somewhere along the border between Mexico and Texas. I knew that America had no choice in the matter, mainly because of the threats made by Roberto. We were flown into a large valley along with a company of 6 Fed choppers, filled to the brim with soldiers who came along just to remind the Ghosts that the Federation was in charge.

By now, most of the large and once-peaceful meadows that made up this area have been completely annihilated and littered with blood, bullets, and the decaying skeletons of both American and Federation Soldiers. Most had survived the ODIN attacks, but bombs raids and wars laced the areas, consuming them into large craters, prerequisite to their beauty before. When we were kids, Logan and I used to play in fields identical to this. I remember how we would practice shooting each other, armed with those Nerf guns, as we hid in slyly the grass that reached over our heads. We would bond, as we tried killing each other. Sometimes, we would just lay out in the sun, and watch the summer go by, having no clue that in a few years, our lives would be destroyed.

As soon as we touched down, awaiting the Feds was an armed group of Americans and Ghosts. That of which included the familiar faces of Merrick, Keegan, Dad, Kick, and a few others. Of course the Feds were expecting this, so like I said before, they had brought along with them their own militia of armed gunman, ready to fight if absolutely necessary.

Logan and I were still restrained in handcuffs, as we were roughly pushed out of a helicopter hovering a couple feet above the ground. Every one was staring at us. Both Americans and Federation. Some nervous and apprehensive, others impatient. I made eye contact with Dad, who kept his strong demeanor, but smiled softly in relief and satisfaction. The two 'armies' were positioned about 200 feet apart, with only land separating us. But the one thing that constantly nagged at the back of my mind was the immediate threat of a gunfire breakout between the two groups. That would spell disaster for everyone.

Both groups lined up their prisoners, and surrounded them with guards, ready to kill at a moments notice. I felt terribly vulnerable, being trapped with Feds completely unarmed. But as soon as we were all in position, Roberto was the first one to speak.

"Okay. We are doing this my way. Do not complain, because you all know the outcome of doing so." He yelled, so that everyone, including the Americans could hear him. Walking beside Logan, he firmly placed a pistol to my brother's temple, giving a stern warning if anyone dared to oppose his wishes. He was in charge, and the Ghosts were fully aware of that fact.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!" Replied Dad, equipped with a gun of his own, tightly clasped in his sweaty palms.

"To make this fair, we exchange half at a time." Stipulated Roberto, as he removed Logan's handcuffs, and motioned for a Fed to guide him. The soldier pressed his own gun to his back, and pushed hard, motioning for Logan to start walking. But he refused, keeping his feet planted to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I hissed softly. God, he's stubborn. But I guess he learned that from me.

"You go first." He insisted. That worried me. My brother knew something that I didn't. The tentative look in his eyes told me he was distressed.

"No, sorry Logan. I'm not letting that happen." I growled, starting to get irritated.

He leaned in close to me, and whispered into my ear. "Just listen to me Hesh. Please go first. Do it for me." He was pleading desperately for me to listen, as he gently kissed the side of my mouth.

Before I could respond, he was pulled away from me, and a gun was placed at my back instead. A rush of relief washed over Logan's face, as Roberto eyed us suspiciously.

I watched as 5 of the 10 Fed prisoners were also prepped. Keegan and Merrick were in charge of the trade, so they guided the Feds until they were halfway between the field. So I walked as well, escorted by an equal number of Feds. The walk seemed to take forever, so I looked behind my back and watched as Logan fidgeted nervously. He saw me staring cautiously at him, so he smiled and nodded in reassurance. I returned the same smile, and walked the rest of the way until I met up with Merrick and Keegan.

God, was I glad to see them. They shook hands heedfully with the Fed soldiers as they exchanged prisoners. I was back on the Ghosts side when Merrick grabbed hold of my shoulder, inspecting me for any injuries.

"Good to have ya back, man." He smiled warmly, as he traced a large cut on my neck.

"Good to be back, Merrick." I replied with an equally ecstatic smile. I continued to walk the rest of the way, towards the armed Americans.

But knowing the ordeal wasn't over yet, I turned back around as soon as I was safely beside my dad, who pulled me roughly into a hug and whispering softly:

"It's okay, son... It's okay." As he slowly stroked my hair.

I watched as Logan (being escorted by Roberto) walked across the endlessly expanding field, until he too met up with Keegan and Merrick. Roberto and Keegan shook hands, never breaking their gazes of mistrust and hatred. I was surprised at how all was going impossibly well.

That was, at least, until the deafening shriek of a bullet blasted through the air. Everyone held their breaths as two Federation soldiers, standing mere feet away from Roberto, dropped dead, with bullet holes leaking out of their heads. The look on every single person's face was pure terror. Thoughts rushed around my head, and fear took over my emotions when another shot rung out. This time, Keegan dropped to the ground with a huge gushing wound in his upper thigh. Screams echoed throughout the valley as everyone panicked. Both Federation and Americans had been shot. The biggest question on everybody's mind was 'who'? Merrick's face drained of color, as he crouched down beside his injured comrade. His eyes glazed over, momentarily forgetting about fight taking place. He held his hand over Keegan's thigh as he dragged his friend to safety.

Then, all of a sudden, my worst fear came true. Merrick had understandably forgot about Logan, so Roberto retaliated by smacking Logan with the end of his pistol, placing him into a headlock, with his arm anchored over my brother's throat, crushing his windpipe. He aimed the gun as his head, while using Logan's body as a shield.

"STOP!" Screamed Roberto, as gunfire continued through the air. "STOP OR HE DIES!" All of the Americans utterly froze in their tracks, as the horrid events unfolded out in front of them.

Impossible. This is all so fucking impossible! My heart thudded painfully in my chest, as tears filled up my eyes. How could this happen?

"Who did that?! Who the fuck fired?" Roberto screamed, his face turning a deep red, and deepening his relentless grip on my brother, who desperately wrestled to get free.

No one moved. No one breathed. Everyone stood utterly still. Everyone knew that Roberto had absolutely no problem with ending the life of a defenseless boy, even if he is the son of perhaps the most powerful man in America.

"Put down your gun!" Demanded Merrick, still tending to the aid of Keegan. "Leave the kid alone."

"Hah! Not until you order your own men to stand down!" Replied Roberto slyly, as he positioned himself defensively behind Logan.

"Fuck, that's not happening!" Chuckled Keegan, while he leaned on Merrick to stay up, as he took aim at Roberto with his sniper.

"Fine! Then say goodbye to your dear little Logan!" He said, with that daringly menacing smile still traced on his lips.

Whispering under his breath, Keegan spoke to Hesh. "Hesh, you need to listen to me. Shoot your brother in the chest. To the right of heart. If you do so, Roberto should drop dead."

"What? No! What the fuck are you thinking? I'm not hurting my brother." I hissed, not knowing what was going through Keegan's head. Maybe too much blood loss?

Keegan's eyes darkened as he spoke with with suprising calmness once more "If you don't shoot Logan, then Roberto will. Your brother will have a better chance at living if you do it."

My mind began to overflow with different thoughts. Shoot my brother? What would happen if I miss and kill him? How would I be able to live with that guilt? Then again, Keegan was right. If I didn't take action, then Roberto would. I closed my eyes as I made my decision. I had to stop Roberto. And to do that, I needed to shoot my brother.

I turned around to look Keegan, then Dad in the eye. He nodded his approval, and mouthed 'you can do it'.

I sighed, as my hands shook violently. I was about to do it. I am going to shoot my brother.

I raised the gun, aiming it right beside my brother's heart. I looked up at Logan once more. He smiled at me and whispered 'It's okay' ... somehow that look in his eyes told me everything was really going to be alright. But how?

My finger hesitated over the trigger, as Roberto did the same to his pistol. Roberto smirked, as if daring me to take the shot. Just before Roberto was about to end Logan's life, I tenderly pressed the trigger.

After that, everything seemed to go in slow-motion. The bullet roared as it swiftly pierced through the air before easily penetrating his skin and burrowing itself into Logan's chest, as his blood sprayed the air. The bullet exited my brother, and severed perfectly into Roberto's corrupt heart. The man dropped straight to the ground with a soft 'thud', as crimson pool enveloped his unmoving corpse.

Logan simply stood there, a dazed look on his face as he placed a hand over the gruesome bleeding wound that manifested on his chest. The look on his face was just pain. Not betrayal, not regret, just pain. He bowed his head, as his hand fell once again to his side, coated in his warm, thick blood. His mouth whispered something inaudibly as he raised his eyes to mine...But just as he did, I understood what he had just said... 'I love you.'

"LOGAN!" I screamed, as my brother collapsed, a hole in his chest, dying right in front of my eyes. Because of... me. I just shot my baby brother.

* * *

Avenir: Sorry for leaving y'all at such a cliffhanger.

Logan: HESH! D: YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!

Hesh: Don't blame me. Blame the author.

Logan: But you didn't have to listen to her, did you?

Hesh: Of course I had to!

Avenir: Okay, you didn't HAVE to listen to me. But I'd reccomend it :3

Hesh: -_- Your not helping.

Logan: YOU. FUCKING. SHOT. ME.

Hesh: -_- I'll do it again if you don't shut up.

Logan: *aimes RPG at Hesh* YOU BETTER RUN, BITCH!

Hesh: OMG! *runs away... again*

Logan: Get back here! *chases Hesh off into the distance*

Avenir: Plz review ^3^ And thanks for reading!


	6. Survival of the fittest

Time for chapter 6 ^_^ Yayyy! Accomplishment 3

Logan: Sooooo... Am I gonna die?

Avenir: -_- No spoilers, sorry.

Logan: Pwease?

Avenir: Nope ^3^ Sorry dear. I'm not gonna tell you.

Logan: -_- HEEESSHHHH! Avenir's being a bitch to meh!

Hesh: Yeah. I know. She's always a bitch to me too.

Logan: Hmmm... waddya say we take care of this little problem? :D

Hesh: *****shrugs Why not? *grabs crowbar*

Logan: Hehehe :) REVENGE TIMEEEE *grabs ax*

Avenir: Oh no...

TO BE CONTINUED... As for now, enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

Logan's POV:

I felt a searing, excruciating pain rip through the muscle and flesh of my left shoulder, mere inches away from my heart. The laceration sent a surge of torment that spread throughout my whole chest. I could feel my warm blood flow from the wound. It ached so terribly that the slightest movement took every last ounce of strength that I had left in me. Sure, I've had some unfriendly encounters with bullets before. But nothing that could compare to this. The pain I was feeling right now was pure torment. The only action that I could perform was bringing my hand up to the wound in an utterly pathetic attempt at stopping the cascade of blood. That simple movement soon became too much for my mutilated body to handle, as I felt my hand fall once more to my side. But somewhere, concealed in the back of my thoughts, was the presence of mind that told me to remember my brother. I looked up at him. He was frozen in his tracks, his eyes seeping with undeniable guilt. I stared into his eyes, feeling it was my duty to reassure and comfort him. But in my current state, the most I could do was whisper. I felt my mouth move by itself, emitting the fragile words of 'I love you.' They flowed from my lips so softly, that I don't even know if any sound came out whatsoever. The corners of my vision darkened until everything became enveloped in darkness as I felt my body go numb and my legs fell out from underneath me. But I could still hear. I couldn't talk, see, move, or feel. But I could still listen. And the last thing I could hear was the bitter and fractured voice of my dear brother as he called my name in a scream of hysteria, panic, and heartache.

Hesh's POV

I ran to him. I ran the absolute fastest that my legs could carry me. Every single step brought me closer to my dying comrade. Every second determined the survival of my little brother. My lungs burned, and my heart beat rapidly against my ribs. Nothing else mattered, only Logan. Only the survival of my brother.

It took seemingly forever until I was by his side. I fell my flat on my knees once I saw his deteriorating condition, and pressed my hands against his chest. His eyes were closed, and his hair was plastered to his face. His blood pooled out from underneath my fingertips, despite my attempts. The hatred and panic boiled up inside me until I felt as if my own blood would begin to scald the inside of my skin, and burn me from the inside-out.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" I screamed in a desperate frenzy. But my voice wouldn't cooperate. My hands shook uncontrollably, and it hurt to take a breath. I felt as If I was going to drop dead from a panic attack. A cold sweat enveloped my body, and I had a hard time seeing as my vision darkened. But I needed to stay calm. For Logan.

I heard the distinct footsteps of my teammates running behind me, and felt someone tear me away from my Brother. But reluctantly, I thrashed around in my captors arms, smashing my head into their face and catching them off guard. The impact caused a soft 'crack', and they released their grip on me. I broke away and fell back to the ground, as medics tore away Logan's bloodied shirt and placed pieces of fabric over the gushing wound.

I delicately placed my hand on his pale face, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind his ear. Then, my hands gingerly roamed down his neck, until my hand came into contact with his dog tag. So I pulled it over his neck, bringing the cold metal up to my lips. I held it there for a few seconds, kissing the metal.

I could hear people shouting at me, but I couldn't register what the voices were saying. I couldn't focus on anything but my brother, as he bled out mere inches away from me. But I felt yet another hand grab tightly onto my shoulder. Violently, I was yanked from my position on the ground until I was staring Keegan directly in the eyes. His nose was bleeding... apparently he was the idiot who tried pulling me away.

Again, I tried pushing him. But with his superior strength, he grabbed hold of my arms, and lowered his head with a surprising gentleness, and placed our foreheads together in an attempt to calm me down. He whispered 'shh' as he moved his hands onto my shoulders, letting me know I wasn't alone. I let myself relax, and pressed myself into Keegan. This was the most intimate moment I've had with the older sniper, and despite the slight awkwardness, I didn't pull away. Tears fell hopelessly down my face, as I sobbed like a young child. I felt weak and broken. But Keegan knew otherwise. He knew Logan and I had been through so much together. And he's right.

"Come on, David. Keep yourself together." He whispered in a calm voice, but it was impossible to miss the hint of worry in his eyes. I placed my hand on his arm, and nodded agreeably at him, taking a deep breath. Releasing his docile grip, I turned around and watched as the medics picked up my brother and placed him inside of an Osprey. I faced Keegan once more, and without a word or slightest movement, he gave me permission to follow Logan.

So I ran until I reached the Osprey moments before take-off. Just as I was about to enter, the pilot grabbed me by the shirt, shoving me backwards.

"Sorry, we don't have enough room!" He yelled, over the roaring noise of the motor.

"Please! I need to go with him!" I protested, clasping Logan's dog tag in my hand. He observed me carefully, before speaking once more.

"Are you affiliated with the injured?" He asked, pointing to Logan, who was laying on the floor of the Osprey, as medics surrounded his damaged, unmoving body.

I looked at him with large, heartbroken eyes before whispering "He's my baby brother."

Guilt and remorse instantly filled the pilot's face, before stepping aside, allowing me entrance. I ran the remaining few steps to my brother, as the medics desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and faced a young nurse, her hands coated in Logan's blood. "Please sir, I need you to stand back." She demanded as the helicopter began to take off from the ground.

"No, no. I can help! Please, let me help." I begged, wanting to be something other than a liability. "I'm registered in first-aid!" Which is not a lie. Dad forced Logan and I to go through multiple classes dealing with first aid and survival.

"Okay, fine." She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win the argument.

The group continued working on Logan, and hooked up various monitors to his body while I kept my hand placed firmly on his bleeding wound.

"What's his blood type?!" Yelled the same nurse, as she realized Logan's heartbeat had lowered drastically and the veins in his wrist had faded.

"O positive!" I yelled, having memorized everything about my brother's health. I know everything about him. Fuck, I know more about my brother than I do myself. And honestly, I'm proud of that fact.

"Alex! Bring me 3 pints of O+." She yelled to an older doctor, whom I was already somewhat acquainted with. We met four years ago during a raid on a Federation power plant. He saved the life of a young Marine. Let's just hope he can do the same for my brother.

"On it!" Replied Dr. Alex, as he rummaged through the multiple cabinets and boxes filled with various types of medical equipment.

Logan looked pale... too pale. His breathing was short and shallow. The somber look on his face produced a morbid feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Alex! Double time it! We're losing him!" She yelled, as one of the machined hooked up to my brother began to emit a low beeping sound. I held my breath, and bit my lip until blood filled my mouth. I grabbed my brother's cold hand, and squeezed it gently, craving the contact.

"We're all out! There's no O pos. left!" Davis replied.

"No...NO!" I hissed, as panic filled my entire body. I have never felt so utterly horrified in my life.

The nurse's face dropped, as she looked hopelessly at Logan. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, without looking me in the eye.

I refuse to let this happen! This is NOT going to happen. Logan isn't going to die. He can't.

I grabbed hold of the nurse's shirt, and yanked her head up until our faces were level. The ferocity in my eyes burned bright, as did the instinct to keep my brother safe.

"I'm O+. Use my blood." I demanded. Dad taught us from a very young age to go to any length in order to save each other. Besides, there was no doubt in my mind that he would do the same for me.

Her mouth fell slack for a moment, before a slight smile formed across her face and she nodded. From an equipment bag positioned at her side, she grabbed hold of a long tube with large needles on both ends. She grabbed a hold of my wrist, and roughly dug the needle in deeply until the tube began to fill up with my blood. Using the needle positioned on the other side of the tube, she inserted it into Logan's arm, and watched as my blood slowly entered my brothers arm. A few moments later, relief washed over her face as the beeping slowed, and the veins in his arm turned a soft blue color. A few pain-painstakingly slow minutes of silence went by until the beeping totally ceased.

"Okay..." She whispered. "He's stable." At that moment, everyone in the Osprey took a collective deep sigh of pure relief, and practically collapsed onto the floor.

I then realized how much blood had accumulated around Logan. The deep crimson color stained the floor, walls, and was smeared across every person's face and clothes. I have never seen so much blood at a single time. I was purely amazed. No, I was stunned. I knew my brother was strong... but damn.

The nurse warned me that it would take about up to an hour to get to the next hospital, so it was necessary to keep the needle in. Of course, I didn't complain. During the rest of the journey, I didn't say a single word, and only kept my brother close to me as I laid gently on his chest so I could hear his soft breathing and the reassuring beat of his heart. The whole time, tears fell from my eyes as I kept him close. I had almost lost him. I almost lost my brother.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, the needle was removed from my arm and they took him away after minimal protest from myself. He was in capable hands now. There was nothing left I could do to help. I did what I could. But was it enough? Would he wake up? And if he did, would he hold it against me that I shot him? All of these endless questions roamed my mind, as I clutched the dog tag tightly in my shaking hands. But eventually, exhaustion got the best of me as I fell into a fitful and nightmarish sleep, laying in a waiting room, as my baby brother fought for his life just rooms away from me.

* * *

Logan: Avenir! Look at what you did to Hesh!

Hesh: *crawled in fetal position, sucking thumb*

Avenir: Uhm... I think he's broke. *pokes Hesh

Hesh: …Meh.

Avenir: Okay, now I feel kinda bad.

Hesh: ;_;

Avenir: Sorry Heshy. What's wrong.

Hesh: *sniffles* gjhlaskhffgs

Avenir: Wat? 0.0

Hesh: I said... IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Avenir: ...shit... *_*

Hesh: *Chases after Avenir with crowbar*

Avenir: AHHHH! Why does this keep happening?!

Logan:... we're gonna be here for a while. ^_^ In the meantime, feel free to comment! I luv you all :3


End file.
